


Betrayal

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo prompt 'Betrayal'</p></blockquote>





	Betrayal

“Bodie.” The word came out low and husky. What did he feel for this man? Friendship – of course. Lust – no doubt. Doyle gently caressed the man sprawled in satiated pleasure amid the tangled sheets and abandoned clothes. Love – that one gave him pause. He didn’t want to love – anybody. It always ended with him let down– and badly. Bodie was too important to him to risk love. Quite the quandary.

“Expecting miracles, then, sunshine?” Bodie interrupted his partner’s deep thoughts; his warm hand covered and stilled the fingers tracing circles around his navel.

“Told me once you were superman, yeah? I’m a bit disappointed, mate.” Doyle leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on the end of Bodie’s nose.

Rolled quickly and expertly onto his back, Doyle found himself pinned by laughing eyes and a definite pout.

“Are you casting aspersions on my virility, Doyle?” The blue eyes narrowed threateningly.

“You saying you’re up for another round?” Doyle bumped his hips against Bodie’s and smiled; he felt the heat rise between them. 

“Always. Ready’s my middle name, it is!” Bodie’s light tone was belied by the intense look in his eyes. Doyle drew in a deep breath at what those eyes revealed.

_Love?_ Doyle mused silently, pulling Bodie’s head down to meet his lips. _'Yeah, that’s was it was – betrayed this time by me own heart.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo prompt 'Betrayal'


End file.
